Five of Thier Spirits
by Binks Drake
Summary: A new team of digitestined is put to a test. In VEGAS! The first book in the series is out so R+R and flames are welcome. (second chapter now up)
1. luXor

"Falcon Wing!" Falconmon faced what looked like a giant scorpion. The fact was it was Scorpiomon.

Tsuka however faced a more evil enemy. In a different vicinity, He faced a figure whom he didn't know. "Who are you? You look no older then I am!"

"I am but one who you will meet many times, I will go in and out of your life. Even if it doesn't involve Digimon. See I have a bit more power, And I can drive you down. Down into the soot and the ash that my Digimon will make for you. Of course my crest may cause a lot of damage or maybe it'll just add insult to injury," he answered.

"That doesn't answer me," Tsuka said.

"Oh well then Shall I call my Digimon? He's been hungry for energy lately. Tsun-ty-en-at-un-da-men-tah-un-gold-tsu-ty-anma-ya-to-ay-ya-tu-ay-mirror!" The figure screamed.

"What was that?" Tsuka asked.

"I was merely summoning my Digimon," His face suddenly came into view. He noticed he was smiling. He could also tell that it wasn't a smile of happiness. He began to laugh. And He could tell that the figure wasn't laughing at something funny. 

**__**

Boom! Crash!

Falconmon crashed through the wall and fell to the ground. Then the strangest thing happened. Tsuka felt a strange presence above him. He could see something moving form above him.

"Ah you're here. Finish off that pathetic bird!" The figure yelled.

"No you can't!" Tsuka screamed! "I know," He muttered. "Digital Diamond activate!" He pulled some kind of marble from his pocket that was glowing. He threw it at Falconmon. "Champion Dawn!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Falconmon digivolve to. . .

************************************************************************

EAGLEMON"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know what to do!" The figure told his Digimon. There was a huge explosion. And The last thing he remembered was the figure saying: "Quote the Raven, Nevermore,"

* * *

The shimmering Neon of Las Vegas Lit up the night as the majestic lights began to turn on. Pat Walked down to his night job at the Luxor. The Luxor was a huge hotel shaped like a pyramid and was Egyptian themed. As always the Giant Sphinx out front greeted him. And Like always after dark the place was a zoo! There were about five hundred policemen directing the traffic. Pat walked into the Majestic hotel.

"Hey Pat!" His friend Will who worked the front desk called to him.

"Afternoon!" Pat yelled. He Went up the escalator unfortunately ready to do his job for the day. He walked into the sphinx gift shop and took his place at the counter as people lined up outside. He pushed a small red button on the key board and The doors open. Pat worked from 6-10 that night. But Pat had a very strange schedule. He was only thirteen to! He would go to the Luxor at 6 for work go up to his 30th floor suite All the night employees got one. Where he would sleep and then at 6 in the morning he would get up go to school until three and then go to his house where he would do his homework and then at six walked to the Luxor. He fell asleep almost immediately that night. He woke in the night to the sound of many people. No one ever came up to floor thirty. He opened his eyes and there were three girl standing in his room that looked just as confused as he did.

"How did you get in here?!?!" Pat screamed.

"TO tell you the truth I don't know," One of the girls said.

"how did you get a key to my suite?!"

"We didn't," 

"Oh swell that means the door probably isn't in tacked is it?" he walked over to the door. There wasn't a hole in it and all the locks were still closed. Suddenly the T.V. turned on. "Who did that?" Pat stormed.

"Actually it was me," The man on the T.V. said.

'Did he just say something?" One of the girls asked.

"Why yes Suxaku I did," he said. They all stared at the T.V. in wonder.

"Yes Digimon Tamers I did. And I brought us here today to make sure that the powers that be choose you correctly. Of course I already tested one of the other Digimon Tamers and I will test the other one soon but I needed the four of you for this test,"

"What did you call us and what test do you mean?"

"You don't know do you. These might help you," four Dots appeared on the screen. Each a different color then the next. "Come on. Orange is for Pat, Red is for Sakura, Blue is for Luna, and Purple is for Suxaku. Touch them!" Each did as they were told and a D-3 came out of the screen.

"What are these things?" Luna asked.

"They will help they are digivices! Oh never mind keep them,"

"Now what about a test?" Pat asked.

"In Each Hotel, there is a challenge whether it be a maze or a. . .," He paused. "I've said to much. But if everything's not right by sunrise which I might add is at 6:66," he was interrupted.

"Wait wait wait there is no 6:66!" Pat interrupted.

"Trust me there will be one in the morning. Then you will all be stuck in a Maze Made of Mirrors forever. Trust me it isn't fun," The man disappeared.

"Well we'd better do it then," Pat got up very unsure of what he was doing. And Lead them out of his room. And to the Inclinator. An inclinator was an elevator that went diagonally down the edges of the Pyramid. All Of the girls found that very interesting and ended up pressing every single button annoying Pat like it was the end of the world. After about three centuries they finally got to the bottom. The three girls were once again enrapt in the magnificent architecture of the Luxor.

"Congratulations!" A women walked up to Suxaku and told her "You are the 38,000th person to walk out the inclinator today! As a prize you can be the first to witness the new Cleopatra food court!" She pulled Suxaku to a blocked off door and led her inside. The doors closed behind us and the women walked away. Suxaku went up to a restaurant called Cleo's court And Asked for a table for four.

"Wait we can't eat we need to get out to the other hotels!" Pat yelled.

"Oh don't worry," The man at the counter told us. "You've already begun the challenges," The food court suddenly transformed into a giant maze made of mirrors.

"Oops" Suxaku said.

"No really?" Luna yelled.

"**Don't worry,"** It was the voice of the man on the T.V. **"You can earn rewards. See I have all your digieggs. I'll give you a freebee to begin. You'll need him trust me! Here is your Digimon Suxaku!"**

"Could I ask what a Digimon is?" Sakura asked. There was no answer.

Suxaku picked up the strange shaped egg from the ground. There was also a strange symbol in the center of the egg. It was a curly Q with a Q in the middle. The Q began to glow and then light beams shot out of the eggs. I transformed into a small dragon-like Digimon.

"Suxaku!" the Digimon yelled. "I'm Draemon! And I've been an egg since a long time! A strange Digimon turned me into an egg until you were old enough. Your old enough now!"

"Back up" Luna said. "What is a Digimon?"

"Digimon. Digital-monsters!" Draemon screamed. "We live in a world on the internet! And we're living creatures that are made of leftover data!"

"Okay that's enough. Let's just get to the end of the maze and get out of here!" 

"Okay lets," 

"Did that mirror just?

"Yes I talked," Pat said.

"Course we did got a problem with that?" Said Suxaku's reflection.

"Oh great that'll complicate things,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I started very early and really rushed into things but I just kind of wanted to get to the plot and just so you know these four characters will be the only ones in these first chapters as you guessed after every level they will get a reward of some kind. They now have Draemon. And what was that at the beginning. Who is this shadowy figure. Will they get out of the talking mirror maze and finish it all in time. You'll just have to find out won't you so Review please flames welcome so I can improve. Thanks.


	2. The Egyption Digimon

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the first chapter so here it is I Don't own Digimon! That sums it up.

"They are really getting on my nerves," Suxaku said. The talking mirrors were yapping their heads off and they would not shut up.

"Okay that's enough!" Pat screamed and hit the mirror with his talking reflections. It shattered. The pieces on the floor kept talking. And then they all stopped. Behind the mirror there was a dirt passage.

"No wonder this is a really long hallway," Luna said. They turned down the passage and came to a giant room. They found themselves in a room of Egyptian treasure. There was a giant gold statue on one corner. The path was very thin. There was gold scattered all over.

"Look at this!" Suxaku was hanging over a sarcophagus. 

"Do you really think we should mess with that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh come on!" Pat yelled. "This is like from the Lobby!" He walked over to the colored coffin. He began to push. "Help me Suxaku,"

The girl walked over and pushed the coffin open.

"What the. . ." Luna screamed and stumbled backwards.

"Good morning all of you," The Mummy type creature stood up.

"Your your!" Draemon stood still. "Pharohmon!"

"What's a Pharohmon?" Pat asked.

"You don't know I'm so insulted," he turned and then turned back. "I am the remnants of all things Egypt on the net," He smiled. "I am the morning and the evening star," he looked at Draemon. "Golden Symitar!" The rounded sward flew at Draemon. And he moved in time.

"The little orange thing is beeping!" Pat yelled. "I think," the little orange thing had a detailed map of the room. There was something inside the big golden statue in the corner. "Ah I'll be back," He ran off.

"Tail whip!" Draemon jumped to the Pharaoh.

"That tickled. Stop it," Pharohmon seemed very powerful.

"Golden Symitar!" The half circle sward pinned Draemon to the ground and Draemon was knocked out.

"Who's next?!" Pharohmon asked.

"Hey Suxaku! This things got that same weird Q as the egg that hatched Draemon!" Pat yelled across the room holding a pure gold card.

"No!" Pharohmon charged across the room toward Pat.

"Hey catch!" The gold card flew around Pharohmon and landed in Suxaku's hands.

Pharohmon charged the other way. "Golden Symitar!" The curved scythe flew at Suxaku.

"Gena-s-sis di-digi-volve…" Draemon fell again.

"Genesis digivolve?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draemon Genesis digivolve to. . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigremon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tiger's wrath!" Tigremon was amazing. It was a tiger with an orange head frill and huge Bat like wings. The Blue beam shot from her throat And Hit Pharohmon!

"Golden Symitar!" Barely even hurt Pharohmon still threw around the half circle sward. 

"Tiger's wrath!" More blue beams shot from the mouth of the winged tiger. He flew up into the air and shot again! "Tiger's wrath!" Blue beams shot from each of its four feet! Pharohmon fell to the ground.

"Good it's all over!" Pat said.

"Yeah but now how do we get out of here to go to the next challenge?" Luna searched around the room "There's no exit or anything,"

Suddenly Pharohmon began to glow. He opened up like he was shedding skin.

"The beeper is beeping again," Suddenly it began to talk!

"Mummymon ultimate attacks: Mummy wrap, Imotep's gold scythe," It said. Another Digimon jumped out of Pharohmon's skin.

"Guess a new way to get out!" Mummymon jumped through the ceiling and a million screams were heard!

"The Lobby!" They all screamed.

"Tigremon can you fly us up?" Suxaku asked.

"Of course I can," They all got on tigremon's back and flew up to the hole in the ceiling.

Statues in the Lobby had fallen down and the cry of Imotep's golden scythe and mummy wrap could still be heard. The Ran into the blinking Casino and heard the clink clinks clinking of coins even with the whole place wrecked.

"Where is he?" Pat yelled.

**"You have earned a new prize,"** The man's voice boomed and a new Digiegg dropped out of the ceiling. This one came to Sakura.

The egg hatched as it did when it came to Suxaku. The Light beams Shot out and opened up to reveal. . .

"Whoa! Hello!" The Digimon said.

"I'm Sagemon! You're Sakura" The Digimon continued.

"Well Sagemon think you can take that thing. 

"I can try!" Sagemon yelled.

"Tiger's wrath!" They finally caught up to Mummymon. The Blue beams shot from the mouth of Tigremon.

"Sage blaster!" A green sphere shot from the staff of Sagemon.

"Mummy Wrap!" the Wrap missed the Digimon. "Your friends don't have much power no do they?" 

The Digimon both turned around to see their Tamers defenseless. They were both baffled on how to beat this thing.

"Sage blaster!" A bigger sphere shot from the staff this time. Sagemon looked at his staff like this was something he hadn't expected.

Tigremon flew into the air.

"Imotep's golden scythe!" Mummymon followed the path of Pharohmon and the scythe pinned Sagemon down.

"Tiger's wrath!" Four beams shot from each paw and his mouth and a laser type thing shot from its tail.

"No you can't!" Mummy screamed.

"Sage blaster!" The sphere dissolved the scythe. "Sage blaster!" He threw his staff at Mummymon and he fell he tried to get up.

"Tiger's wrath!" the Laser shot from his tail. 

"Mummy wrap!" Sagemon's staff flew across the room.

"Tiger's wrath!" The beam shot from his mouth and Mummymon fell once again.

"Sage blaster!" The staff across the room flew into Mummymon and struck him down and dissolved. So did the Lobby.


End file.
